


Hurt and Comfort

by russianmango



Series: Prompt Meme [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goalies have their little quirks, but so do young defencemen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Meme: Write down the names of 10 characters and write a fic for every prompt, using the characters determined by the numbers.  
> Prompt 5/10 : Hurt / Comfort, 5 and 8

Dmitry knew goalies have their little quirks. It's what makes them good at their job, but it also leaves the potential for them to be a little irrational.

Michal was benched his third-straight game and it wasn’t fair. He didn't do anything wrong, but the Caps lost 3-2 in a shootout, so clearly the blame fell on him. It was complete bullshit since Vokoun wasn’t doing much better and everyone knew that, but there is little you can do with the coach pulling the strings.

Dmitry tried to comfort him when they got home, tell him he's a good goalie, and that he would play again soon. It was the same thing Michal had been hearing for so long and it just pissed him off. It especially rubbed him the wrong way when Dmitry wrapped his arms around him and whispered "It's not your fault," in his ear.

He meant well, of course, but that doesn't mean Michal doesn’t get to push him away and tell him to fuck off. If he said some things about Dmitry being a waste of space and a needy loser, he was caught up in the moment. Dmitry knew he would never mean those things.

Except when he noticed as the red came to life in Dima's cheeks before he stormed down the hall. Maybe he didn't know that. Michal chased after him and tried to apologise, tell him that he didn't mean it but it was no use. 

Dmitry was curled up on their bed, muscles tense and head tucked between his arms in the fetal position. Michal remembered Dima mentioning his neighbour picking on him as a child and he felt like shit to see him react like that.

Michal apologised, but Dmitry didn't move. Michal crawled on the bed and wrapped himself around Dmitry's stiff body, kissing his cheek. Michal could feel Dmitry loosen slightly, so he kept going. He started to whisper comforting, loving words to Dmitry in Czech even though he wouldn’t understand them.

Dmitry unravelled and hugged Michal. "I'm so sorry, Misha," he whispered and Michal felt the guilt sink further in.

"I love you, little D." he whispered back, not letting go. "Always," Dmitry whispered back with a smile playing lightly on his lips.


End file.
